


Now You See Me

by thunderplus



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Sort Of
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderplus/pseuds/thunderplus
Summary: 猎人想要诚实地表达自己内心的想法，但他不一定能成功。
Relationships: Alfred/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Now You See Me

月光洒在大教堂前楼梯上，大理石又白又亮，岩层的蜿蜒纹理还有多年由信徒鞋底踩踏磨损出的痕迹都清晰可见。台阶那样冰凉，让猎人坐在上面忍不住颤抖。他默默伸手裹紧刀斧手借给他的外衣，目光却不敢往阿尔弗雷德那边偏移半分。他不想看到此刻对方脸上是什么表情，大概晚一点看他就可以晚一点面对现状，晚一点进行那场无可避免的对话。那就让它再晚一点吧。  
  
他后面又酸又痛，那遭受轮番蹂躏的穴口可怜地收缩着，不受他自己控制。猎人能感觉到腿根、小腹上奸淫他的人们留下的精液和血液已经凝固起来了，黏在皮肤上非常不舒服。嘴巴里上颚那边的肉也被磨破了，舌尖稍微碰到就有点尖锐的疼。唉……但他此刻真的能义正言辞地指责他们奸淫了他吗？难道他自己没有自愿配合，没有在整个过程中享受到某种背德、卑劣，与内心深处幻想相契合的欢愉吗？毕竟，如果他不愿意，依靠猎杀的本事他原本完全可以使自己顺利脱困，但他没选择那么做。他选择了让那些失去心智形同野兽的亚楠人一拥而上，把他围困进教堂阴暗不见光的角落里，武器被破了洞的鞋子踢到一边。阴暗之中这些人们好像更依赖嗅觉，粗重鼻息喷到他身体每一处。那么多手掌已经生出蜷曲绒毛，肮脏而狂热，互相推挤着好在他身上占据更多空间，扯下猎人工房的制服，亵玩他的胸乳，扯着他头发掰开他的嘴，不知道哪个人的粗硕阳具推到喉咙深处直到股间体毛也扎在他脸上。他让他们把他抱起来，身子悬在半空腿分开到根部肌肉开始疼痛，两只脚踝挂在不同人的肩膀上。大概确实有两根阴茎在同时操着他，身后抱住他的人也把那根东西贴在他背上胡乱磨蹭着，专心地想寻找多一点刺激。而他呢，尽管手没法碰到自己但早就被操射了好几次。  
  
当时他在想什么呢？猎人知道他在这样行为中找到一种抛下所有尊严和道德束缚的解脱般的自由，一种随心所欲支配自己身体的快意，尽管方式是让他人随便享有。但那有哪里不可以吗，难道谁规定了这么做是不被允许的？其实如果他足够勇敢，他可以走过那道向上的台阶，走到教堂侧祭坛向那里跪着的人求爱寻欢，但他实在开不了口。他宁愿把那句话带到这个噩梦结束也不打算让它真有出口的时候。既然这样，那退而求其次，找点无关紧要的人互相发泄欲望，把对方操得只感受到愚昧而幸福的肉体极乐有什么不好呢？亚楠村民不知道、不关心、也不会记得他是谁，所以也就不会有什么后果，至少在猎人自己的标准里。只要对方不记得他们做过，对方不以他这些隐秘晦涩的欲望而断定他是个什么样的人，他也就能在事后装作一切没发生过。本来的确可以这样简单结束的，若是真有一些后悔、羞愧或者自我厌恶也全是留给他独自去承受消化的事情了。  
  
猎人唯一做错的是不该选在阿尔弗雷德常待着的祭坛附近做这些事，他知道敏锐的刀斧手分明有可能听到，有可能来察看教堂里的动静。也许他心里甚至存在那么一丝希望阿尔弗雷德看到他们淫乱苟合场面的想法——这想法让他都要深恨自己不知廉耻，但也找不到证据证明他不是这么渴望的。他想知道阿尔弗雷德的反应。天啊……他真的让感情把自己带到了不顾任何礼节和伦理的地方了是吗。这也是为什么在两个村民把他干到最强烈的一次高潮的时候他闭上眼睛想象着那是他的刀斧手朋友给予的快乐，根本无法抑制对方的名字冲出自己喉咙，一遍又一遍。  
  
阿尔弗雷德出现在教堂门口的第一秒猎人就注意到了，也是在那一瞬间意识到事态向着最坏的方向发展了。他看到刀斧手原地伫立了一刻，紧接着就抽出佩剑杀向背对门口的亚楠人。那家伙不会知道自己怎么死的，他旁边的两个也是。他们还只管着起伏的身体都在极短时间内被技巧纯熟的前教会猎人干净地用剑刺穿。  
  
阿尔弗雷德的衣服前襟溅上大片血迹，猎人赤裸的身体上也同样地被鲜血覆盖掉了一层混杂在一起的精液。他哑口无言，推开压住他的一具尚温热的尸体，笨拙地试着把自己身上衣服还能扣起来的地方重新扣上。但好几个纽扣已经掉落，拉链搭扣也都错了位。阿尔弗雷德解开了披风递到他面前。猎人几乎不敢伸手接过去，胸口的罪恶和愧疚只被对方关心的举动稍微缓和了一些，但仍然如同巨石一般沉重。  
  
他们之间的沉默于是延续到现在。刀斧手似乎没有主动开口询问任何事情的意愿。那是他的体贴，或者礼貌吗？还是他意识到了猎人喊他的名字并非向他求救，而是把他当成了最低等的性幻想的对象，所以根本不屑于搭话。越是坐得久，第三种就越发像是正确答案，可是猎人能怎么做？解释或不解释，最后结果也许都一样，都是一样地糟糕和不可挽回。  
  
“谢谢你……之前来帮我解围。我很感激。”  
  
他感觉自己的语言单薄得令人绝望，尽管这或许是在此情境下最应该说，也最不会出错的一句话。其实他的喉咙还哑着，一发声音，那边被擦碰顶撞太多次的肌肉就作痛，想想一定是肿起来了。于是猎人黯然地放弃了再多浪费口舌的尝试。  
  
“不用太客气，我的朋友。我很……心痛你的遭遇。”  
  
猎人转过脸去，但阿尔弗雷德没有迎上他的视线。刀斧手低垂着眼睛，两只手紧紧扣在一起搁在腿上。猎人很想把自己的手伸过去绕进那手掌之间和它交握着。  
  
“你所遇到的那些病态的野兽……为血而疯狂的亚楠人，他们本该是教会猎人，也就是我的责任。但是加入刀斧手的神圣誓约之后我就放下了身为教会猎人一员所担负的职责。我只顾着专心为洛加留斯大师祈祷，却放任这些危险的东西在教堂四周随意流窜。也许这就是让你遇上不幸之事的原因，我实在感到歉疚……”  
  
他好心而不明就里的朋友开始责备自己，这让猎人无法忍受。阿尔弗雷德说的每一个字都像是鞭子和荆条一样抽打着他的内心。  
  
“不要这样讲……你对这一切没有责任，我向你保证。”  
  
现在刀斧手终于抬起头与他注视着彼此，猎人看到他眼底倒映着一种悲戚，真切得甚至仿佛可以触碰到。但是随即他又把目光移开了，深深皱着眉，脸颊的线条紧绷。  
  
“这不是第一次了，你知道吗。曾经我教会的手足们之中也有人在履行职责时……我想有些亚楠人不只是为血而病，为血而疯狂。说不定在他们的本性里有什么东西早已经腐朽败坏。目睹这些事情发生，哪怕就算只是看着你的同伴们痛苦，都会让你感觉很无力，因为你无从去安慰或者减轻他们的痛楚。  
  
其实当时我隐隐约约地听到有人喊我的名字，但一开始以为是自己多心。一个人独自待着的时间太长，会出现这种情况。我……我在想，如果早一点听出来那是你在呼救，也许我可以不让这一切发生，可以改变些什么，让你不与我那些遭受无妄之灾的同胞们一样。”  
  
猎人只能无措地看着阿尔弗雷德陷入一种不知该如何开导的内疚之中。那对眼睛又重新找到他的，里面盛满了纯粹的歉意和感伤。他怎么可以对猎人心底真正的卑劣意图一点都不察觉？或许如他那以“光辉”来命名，看不到一处阴影的誓约一样，阿尔弗雷德自始至终不曾有任何低陋世俗的想法，但他这位所谓的朋友却全然并非如此。当猎人在意乱情迷之中呼唤他，想象的是刀斧手强壮的手臂把他牢牢按在地上，仿佛他是对方剑下已无处可逃的猎物；那双手会掐住他的腰，掐得那么重以至于留下发青的淤痕；阿尔弗雷德会利用他的嘴和小穴来满足欲望，操得又狠又快，好像他只值得这么对待，而猎人会从那种粗暴狠厉中获得欢愉，会乖顺迎合地张开腿，甚至求刀斧手再用力一些，标记他、占有他，让他知道什么叫做在性爱中溺死。漫长的猎杀之夜里，有多少次他曾借着这样的想象抚慰自己。  
  
他望着阿尔弗雷德的脸出了神。月光落在对方的金发和面庞上，不止发梢泛着光晕，脸上那一层细小的绒毛和腮边的胡茬也显得非常柔软，让他想要用指尖轻轻触碰。猎人不知道自己脑中想法有没有映在眼底，他感觉如此矛盾，一半的他强烈地渴望将那些感情一吐为快，另一半的他深怕他的朋友知道之后就再也不会愿意用正眼看他。但是那又怎么样呢？从阿尔弗雷德看到他和村民的那一刻，猎人就暗自决定如果不是出于必要他再也不会去找刀斧手，再也不会和他有任何对话和接触，因为他自己无法做到在知道他们之间横亘着这鲜明的沟壑时还装作没有事情一样谈笑风生。那么既然这就相当于他和阿尔弗雷德最后一次交谈，为什么不把想要说的都说清楚呢。也许此刻是他唯一一次能聚集起那么多勇气的时候了。  
  
所以猎人凑近过去，非常轻非常轻地亲吻了阿尔弗雷德，像是羽毛飘落在水面一样，矜持、浅尝辄止。  
  
“阿尔弗雷德，当时我不是在向你呼救……我是在想你。”  
  
前教会猎人的神情在那一瞬间变得惊讶而怀疑。他没有推开猎人——他没有任何过于激动的肢体反应，不像猎人料想他会的那样，只是捂住自己的嘴，端视了猎人一会儿直到明白过来那句话的含义，然后仓惶地移开眼。  
  
“善良的猎人，请你不要说一些我无法理解的话……这不会是真的。”  
  
阿尔弗雷德不想承认，想否定自己突然领会到的这一真相，这些猎人已经猜到了。他也许应该在说出实情之前先问阿尔弗雷德愿不愿意听他讲一件事情，愿不愿意宽恕他，不管这件事情如何离经叛道，背离常理也背离他们朋友的身份，甚至请求他不要介怀，不要让这个影响他们之后的交往。阿尔弗雷德会答应他的。但从另一层面上来说，答应还是不答应都是一样的。  
  
“是真的。但是，我也许该走了。”  
  
他想要逃开了。如果继续留着，接下来的每分每秒对他们两个人来说都会是一种最严酷狠毒的折磨，而猎人不确定他能忍受得到了。  
  
他站起来，把教会披风解下来递给它的主人。阿尔弗雷德接过去的一瞬间，他本能地生出那么一丝微小的希望，希望对方会抓住他的手。但是阿尔弗雷德没有那么做，只是深深深深地看了他一眼。  
  
从欧顿小教堂的提灯回到梦境的时候，猎人心底知道这个眼神会陪伴着他直到这场猎杀结束。连他再次取悦自己时都会回想起那双眼睛看着他的模样。而他会为此无尽地厌恨自己。   



End file.
